


Three Little Boys

by LadyProto



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyProto/pseuds/LadyProto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Caboose counts down the number of companions he has left, and his mentality slowly slips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short :(

_Three_  


There were three children in a box canyon. 

They didn't realize they were children at the time, but children rarely do. They were new recruits; a group of kids barely 18 and 19 years old with chubby cheeks and soft eyes. They were given grenades and guns and told to destroy. They didn't do a lot of destroying, which was okay by Caboose. He'd only signed up for the military to pay for college.

There were three children sitting on the roof top of their base at the west end of the canyon. The setting sun beat on their backs and shades of blue kicked their feet in the air like children on swing sets. They were a monochrome rainbow in shades of the ocean, the sky, of things that are natural. 

Their colors matched them. There was Aqua, the garish colorful personality of a smart talking, hard loving dude from Detroit. He was out of regulation under that helmet, with dreads too long to be safe on the field. They could have been yanked easily and with a knowing smirk, Aqua ignored the warning with his signature "bow chicka wow wow". His name was Tucker, and Caboose wasn't sure how he felt about being teased with talks of sex and women. Caboose had sisters back home, and maybe it was his big brother instinct kicking in. 

Next was Church, dressed in the light blue color of slate and rocks and silver. He was older, maybe. Church's face didn't match his voice. He spoke like he had decades of experience but under the armor he still had baby fat around his knees. Church was crass, and yelled profanities through the ventilation filter of his helmet. Caboose respected him, in a weird way. He'd like to be that sure of himself one day. So Caboose followed the silvery solider around, hoping to be taken under wing and taught how to be a better, bolder person.

And Caboose sat last, his armor the deep regulation blue of the new kid. He was the rookie, the baby, the one they teased while he did their grunt work. He wasn't happy to be at war, but he's content with his teammates as they all mock each other's marksmanship. Church can't hit the broad side of a barn and is too stubborn to let Tucker have a chance to show him up. Caboose wanted to be a social worker, or nurse, or something that helped people. But for now, he was a solider and his dreams were on back order

There were three shades of blue, and it was alright all things considered.

\--  
_Two_

Church left first. Or maybe it wasn't the real Church? Caboose was having trouble understanding things. He couldn't remember things either and time jumped around in his head. Church was gone and everyone was sad. They'd gotten new orders and everyone was going to split up again. Something bad had happened, but Caboose couldn't remember what. The last thing he could remember vividly was something in his head, before he held his breath as his armor lights blinked and powered down. That he could remember clearly.

Command had given him medication to help the time jumping around but without Church he struggled to remember when to take it. He thought about Church a lot. He was the first of three to go, and the first of three to die. He was the first of three that Caboose couldn't bring back. 

Without Church the blue rainbow wasn't as bright. Church had been one that had promised normalcy for Caboose in form of a pill and companionship in the guise of rough teasing

Caboose felt himself slipping. 

\--  
_One_  
Tucker spent a lot more time alone. So Caboose was also alone with Tucker. Tucker forgot to give Caboose his medicine sometimes but Caboose didn't want to be a bother- not even when Caboose saw little grenade flashes behind his eyes. Caboose would have done it himself if he could keep track of time better. Tucker cried behind his helmet sometimes but Caboose didn't ask questions. Questions seemed too hard anymore. 

Tucker left next with a big group of scary aliens. He said he had to see what had happened to his child. Caboose didn't understand that. He still didn't understand how Tucker had gotten pregnant. Caboose didn't understand a lot right now. Sometimes he forgot how to tie his shoes and the button holes of his shirt never matched up right. But Caboose understood that Tucker didn't know how to say goodbye. So Caboose smiled goofily when Tucker punched his arm as aqua armor disappeared into the helicopter. "See ya around, Rookie."

\---  
_Zero_

Caboose isn't there anymore. Maybe he is. Maybe he's not. He can't see himself so he must not be home right now. It's so very very dark at Rat's nest. He doesn't like the dark. He doesn't like the brig but they keep him tied up here. What did he do? He can't remember. 

There had been firey explosions from a child who couldn't express how three little boys in a box canyon turned into this. Caboose was mean now so Caboose didn't like when Caboose would get mad. He wanted someone to take away the mad but no one ever came down into the Brig unless it was to slide him an MRE bar under the cell door. 

His hands were locked to the bars and he pulled and chewed on the leather until slobber ran down his face.

And then there was none 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about what to write next. I'm really wanting some smut with potential Dubcon. Any suggestions for pairings? Either comment or ask anon on my tumblr http://yourscientistfriend.tumblr.com. Preface it in a way so I know that it's a smut suggestions


End file.
